Mine
by mklina
Summary: "You made a rebel of careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine." She hides her past with a mask. He is just a cold business man, trying to seduce her to get what he wants,but what if she aims for his heart? AU
1. Chapter 1

Mine: Prologue

Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in Inuyasha.

*A/N: I got idea for this story from Taylor Swift's song "Mine" As I go through the story, I might add different themes that I find in Taylor's different songs. It is December and my favorite holiday, Christmas, is coming up, so hopefully you will enjoy my story. I may make a lot of mistakes (Mostly grammar wise) for this is my first time writing a story. (I have written essays, but never a story). But I sincerely hope you enjoy my story :)

** This story is AU. It takes time in present time **

"_**You made a rebel of careless man's careful daughter…"**_

"_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine."**_

~~~~~~~∞)*( ∞~~~~~~~

"Mommy! It's snowing outside!" Young woman with beautiful raven hair, disturbed from her thoughts next to warm fireplace, turns and looks at a little boy and a girl with silky silver hair, and sparkling golden eyes that seem to fill with life. Young woman reaches down and lifts the little boy and hugs him tight. "Rin." Young woman smiles and let goes of the boy and looks up to find her husband and mate holding a girl with silver hair. "Good morning, Sesshomaru." greets the young woman. "hn. morning." Sesshomaru let goes of the girl and walked towards Rin. She finds her self wrapped around his powerful arms and pressed against his well built chest. "What are you thinking about, mate?" asks Sesshomaru curiously. Rin does not reply, but stares out side the beautiful glass window to find her exquisite garden now covered in snow and to see snowflakes still coming down from the blue, gray sky. "Just remembering…" she replies. "Remembering?" asks him. She looks up to him, smiles and says, "Yes. Remembering the day you made a careless man's careful daughter yours." He smirks then slowly kisses her on the forehead then on her lips gently whispering "Mine."

A/N: So… this is er… Prologue. Well not really a prologue either since this is the very ending of this story. Story will be explained as I go. I made this story have really complicated relationships. As a novice writer, I am quiet afraid of this challenge, but I can't get this idea off of my head so… Here I am. All reviews are appreciated! :)

Rating may change as I go through out the story. I am novice writer so I am still hesitating. If anyone is willing to help me on this story please PM me! : ) I will love you forever. (Lol)

Love,

Mklina


	2. Chapter 2

Mine: Chapter 1: Lady Rin

Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

*A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you all who reviewed! Everyone reading this is amazing. Thank you so much for your positive reviews. In this story, Rin will be a demon (Not quite "demon") can't really explain what she is, but she is special girl with special talent, and she is able to live long; like Sesshomaru. I had to make Rin have longer life span, in order to keep setting in federal era, and modern era. : ) I'm planning to show different sides of Rin, keeping her character, yet how she would act if different adversity and situations are thrown at her. Without farther delay, I hope you enjoy the story!

"**Wondered why we bothered with love,"**

"**If it never lasts"**

"**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me"**

"**You have pointed out my flaws again… As if I don't already see them"**

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

_I was certain of four things. First, I was falling in love… Something I realized gradually; doubting myself, but confirmed that very day. Looking at my parents, I always wondered why we bother with love if it never lasts… I tried. I tried to avoid at all costs. I did not want to get hurt, but without anyone realizing it, I was craving his touch. This I thought was an instinct, but more he distanced himself from me, the more my heart cried out… Second, he didn't believe in love. He always said he doesn't believe in love, nor he will engage in such a pathetic emotion. Maybe it was because he didn't understand. He always told me aristocrats mate to gain. I have nothing to offer, except for my heritage; baring him a strong heir and continuing that damnable treaty. I don't want to be benevolent to my **father**. The thought made me cringe. The thought always made me feel like my whole purpose in life is giving birth. And helping HIM? Oh god. NO. I was just keeping it for Inutashio. Third, I was absolutely positive that if this is my fate, then I will change my fate. I **will** get out of this sick, twisted fate. I believe my choice is prudent. I will come back. I will come back for him. I will be his proud mate. I will have something that will make him want me. I will. I will… make him fall for me. I will not become my mother. Nor make him turn out to be my **father**. He promised. He promised we won't make our parent's mistakes. I will be **his** and he will be **mine**, **forever**. Fourth, I knew. I knew I just couldn't live without him. And I will take him back from that tramp and… his horrible habit. Maybe he is the one… who can break my mask. _

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

"Sesshomaru sama!" Young female servant named Hitomi ran to find Lord Sesshomaru in his study. Slowly catching her breath, she carefully knocked against cold, enormous and heavily decorated door. "Hn. Come in." when she heard a monotone reply that belonged to her lord, she barged into the chamber, kneeled down immediately and informed her lord that her lady has disappeared. "My lord… Lady Rin has… she has… disappeared again…" Hitomi was visibly shaking in fear. All she could currently think of was how her lord would react. _Am I going to die here? _thought Hitomi. Sesshomaru slowly stood up from his chair, narrowed his eyes at her. Hitomi could immediately tell that her lord was very displeased. He also almost looked worried, _almost_. Sesshomaru rose and walked towards the window, watched as snowflakes dropped from the sky. Then he looked beneath to find his mother, Inukimi, talking to her ex-mate. _Wait… His father? And they are not killing each other. Hn._ "It was today, when she left wasn't it?" questioned Inukimi. Inutashio sighed and said, "I can't imagine what her young heart is facing…" Sesshomaru mentally sighed, realizing what caused his little lady to run off, he walked past Hitomi, who was still bowing and shaking in fear, paying no mind to her, he went to find his little lady. _What just happened? _Thought Hitomi; dumbfounded. It didn't take Sesshomaru long to find Rin for he could smell her thanks to his keen sense of smell. Sesshomaru walked into the deep forest to find girl, merely 12 summers old, shivering and crying on the snow. She looked cold. Sesshomaru couldn't see Rin's face, for her back was facing him, but he knew she was crying, for he could smell her tears. He felt her depression, and loneliness. Oh how he hated when his mate-to-be cried. Sesshomaru slowly took off his haori, walked towards Rin, wrapped haori on her shoulders, action which stiffened and scared her. However, realizing it was only her future mate, she relaxed. He cradled her in his arms, and then purred. Rin sniffed and snuggled against his warm body, comforted by his presence. They stayed like that for a while, snow falling down on them slowly, until she calmed down.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

Rin is the daughter of Lord of the Eastern lands, and his mate. Her father had loved her so much. But their relationship became bad when he abandoned her mother and went to his mistress, who had his son. He had ignored her for following reasons: first, he had begun to love another woman, which was his mistress, second, his son is a son, a boy; and of story; from mistress? Don't. Care. Last, he loathed Rin for inheriting his power, and he wanted his son to inherit that power, not daughter. He had betrayed his mate; the one he had loved so much, abandoned because he fall for a tramp, named Tsubaki. And Rin was aware. She wasn't stupid. That day she closed her heart. One day, mysteriously, her mother had disappeared and found dead in their summer palace that had burnt down. This caused another deep scar to her heart. Inukimi took pity on the girl, and brought her to western castle; she was going to be her daughter-in-law when she grows up anyways. Rin's marriage to Sesshomaru has been already arranged even before Rin's birth, for both ladies were great friends with each another. Even when Rin was in her mother's womb, both Lady of the western lands, and lady of the eastern lands knew baby was a daughter and her power was great. So, making a treaty between both lands, they decided that Sesshomaru, heir of the western lands, who was sixty in demon years (5 years old in appearance), was going to take Rin as his mate, mainly to keep treaty and to produce a strong heir. Rin, as growing up, was still haunted by that memory of broken family, and loss of her mother. However, Sesshomaru was always there for her. They depended on each other. And Inukimi and Inutashio were always parent figure to her; even though she didn't really see Inutashio. After her mother passed away, her father never talked to her, seek her, nor has she ever seen her half brother. She didn't even think he cared that her mother had passed away.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

Years passed. Rin was beginning to look more like a lady. She was to turn in to 15 years old. When she is 22, her age will stop for two century or so. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was looking more like a man. He was 20 years old in appearance and he will stop aging when he is 26 years old, for two century or so. During these years, Sesshomaru helped Rin out of her shell. And Rin helped him out of his own shell. They were so similar, yet so different. They both had broken family. Rin's father left her mother, and Inutashio left Inukimi, making both of them lonely and doubtful of **love**. Yet they were different. Rin tried her best to look cheerful, optimistic and tried to hide her broken heart, on the other hand, Sesshomaru froze his heart completely. He became laconic, emotionless being. Only exception to this was his bright sunshine, hope and air: Rin. Yet, he didn't love her, no. He didn't know what love was. She was just there… for him. She was… his. Yes. His. When it was finally Rin's 16th birthday, they threw a party. They invited lords, ladies, heirs, sons, daughters; it was the party of the aristocrats. The party was glamorous, ladies wearing their best silk kimonos, beautiful lights, joyful music filled air and everyone danced and drank. Meanwhile, Rin was in her room, dressing up for this occasion. She wore exquisite, exotic white silk dress with red cherry blossom design that Sesshomaru had gifted her, along with beautiful silver and diamond encrusted moon necklace that shined against the light. It was a master piece. "My lady, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Hitomi. "You think so?" asked Rin as she twirled around the mirror. "Sesshomaru-sama certainly has great taste!" "Um. Hm!" agreed Rin with glee. Suddenly, a knock was heard against the door. "Come in," replied Rin. Sesshomaru slowly walked in to find his beautiful lady in kimono he had gifted her. She looked like an angel. And that necklace. Oh yes… her necklace… it looked perfect on her. Sesshomaru took Rin's hand, and gently kissed her knuckles. "Shall we go my lady?" Rin giggled and replied, "Not without my headpiece," Sesshomaru placed his head near her collarbone and whispered against her ear, "You won't get your special birthday present then…" Rin blushed. Oh how he enjoyed teasing his little mate. With her shaky voice, she replied "Oh… Okay then…" Rin glanced at her headpiece on her desk, sighed and allowed Sesshomaru to guide her out of the room. When she arrived at the ball room, many gathered around her and Sesshomaru. Many ladies asked Sesshomaru for a dance. When he refused, they all glared at Rin. Rin felt uncomfortable. At that moment, something caught her eye… It was… her father. "Ah Sesshomaru! It's good to see you." She saw her father walking towards them. So she quickly dropped Sesshomaru's arm and ran towards the balcony.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru watched as his little lady run off. When he heard Ichiro, Rin's father, he mentally sighed and pinched his nose. _Who the hell invited him?_ _How bothersome. _"Lord Ichiro." greeted Sesshomaru. "Ah. No need for formalities between us," said Ichiro while chuckling. _Will you please get out of this one's face? _"So… Sesshomaru, I didn't see my daughter today. Do you know where she might be? questioned Ichiro. _Like I will tell you, it will only make her cry again._ "No." lied Sesshomaru. "I see." "Ah. Before I forget, Sesshomaru, Inutashio wants you to see Izayoi. He had said… if you do not come, he will give title to his new born son… Now… if you don't want to lose Rin to Inuyasha, you better go see your father." Ichiro chuckled then left Sesshomaru. _Damn that bastard, who is trying to sell his own daughter. And damn father and that wench. What does that wench want anyways?_ _ And… Rin. _Sesshomaru sighed then pinched his nose again. _I will find her soon._

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

Rin was on the balcony enjoying her silence. She was in deep thought about her father. She decided she would not worry anymore, but to try enjoying the black, blue sky with stars that seemed to fall down upon her. However, her silence has been short-lived and was disturbed by giggles. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but it was tempting, for she didn't really have lady friends… In fact, she had no friends. The only one she had was… Sesshomaru. "So… is it true that she is sleeping with him?" she heard one of the girls say. "Yea, I mean she has nothing. Her dad abandoned her and her mother, so why would Lord Sesshomaru stay with that wench?" replied other girl. Rin immediately knew this was about her and felt herself cringe at every word that has been said. But, the last sentence did the final blow. "Maybe she can bore him an heir. I mean she is _abandoned _daughter right? And she is sleeping with future lord of western lands. So… that's what she is… a child producer. Aw, poor girl being used. She will turn out like her… _**mother**_." This did it. Rin felt tears drop from her eyes… I will come back… Oh yes. I can't wait to see their faces when I come back…"

A/N: So… This will be last scene in old setting… Next chapter will be more modernized. So here is some summary…

Sesshomaru is a CEO of Tashio Group. As time passed by, Inutashio realized wealth will be only thing that will maintain honor and respect for them, since "lord" title won't give them same power as they did back then, so Inutashio had built corporation: Tashio Group. Sesshomaru, always been intelligent, became CEO of Tashio Group. He is 27 year old (in appearance) now, and has horrible habit of one-night-stands, after Rin is gone. If one young successful woman of 22 years of age with a mask on decides she will break his habits and beliefs, will she succeed? Will he fall for her? Can he break her mask?

Btw~ all your reviews will be appreciated! Thank you so much :)

Love,

Mklina


	3. Chapter 3

Mine: Chapter 2

Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. But I do own my oc ;)

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm soooo sorry. School started last week and I have been really busy~ -.- hate research papers and math tests… Hope you all understand. I want to sincerely thank all the reviewers. Thank you so much! & Special thanks to my first beta, Pam! She is an amazing writer, and I am so grateful that she noticed my flaws so well, and helped me so much to fix them ^ ^ If you haven't read her stories… Where were you? Go read it NOW. Anyways, back to the story: this happens after Rin left… and takes in modern era. Without farther delay hope you enjoy the story…

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

"Sesshomaru Taisho, again?"

asked the voice, filled with curiosity. She was a young woman of twenty-two years, reading her morning newspaper on her indoor patio . It was covered in tinted glass (like a greenhouse), and botany; consisting of different colors of royal roses, yellow daisies, tulips and various waterfalls, and on the ceiling hung 16-inch flat-screen T.V. She chuckled lightly, taking a sip of her espresso. As she drank her coffee, she heard footsteps coming towards her, and then felt a masculine body leaning against her seated form, both hands on the table, trapping her, but also observing her morning paper. He glanced at the paper and let out a relieved sigh.

"Another woman, again? Kagura… Kaze?" asked the voice again. This time she replied with:

"It seems so." She glanced at the one behind her and smiled, her eyes filled with mischief.

"Are you concerned?" questioned the voice, with a tone that sounded playful.

"No. Not at all," replied the woman with ease

"Doesn't she look competitive?" the voice challenged.

"Once again… No. She is not worth my time."

"If you say so… But she is different…" the voice pointed out; yet the woman shook her head in disagreement.

"No she isn't. Besides all women he has "dated" all comes from great, prestigious families."

"Hm… if you say so, since you are after all… Rin Yamamoto."

"Thank you for your compliment… Takumi," Rin replied in earnest.

"So what are you going to do now Ms. Yamamoto?" he questioned, while rising himself up. "We will see… I think. It's time for us to make appearance."

"You will leave for Japan and just say, 'Hi I came back. I missed you all. Let's laugh and cry like we always have!' to Taisho?'" His voice was filled with sarcasm and high-pitched.

Rin huffed and crossed her arms. "Was that your attempt to impersonate me? That was horrible. I do not talk like that!"

"I wasn't trying to impersonate you. I was just pretending to be… him." Then he pointed to man with pink, zebra print jeggings, who was galloping towards them. Wait… galloping? Is that a unicorn head between his legs? When he reached them, he threw the unicorn-head-on-a-stick in the air and embraced her, squealing:

"Rinnnn! I came back. I missed you! Let's laugh and cry like we always have - Oh? TAKUMI! You look so yummy as usual! Look at my unicorn!"

"Jak? I missed you too!" Rin hugged him back. Then she gave Takumi, who was standing beside them, a questioning glance, her right eyebrow raised and mouthed word 'unicorn?' Takumi closed his eyes with a groan and made an expression that looked like he wanted to vomit. Rin was now extremely confused. So she turned to Jakotsu and asked, "Unicorn?" Jakotsu just nodded with an idiotic grin, and then started to giggle.

"A unicorn! So, I met Takumi yesterday at Hallmark! He was looking at the birthday cards, and I was there to get Bankotsu, a lovey dovey card. It was a fate! We were supposed to…"

Takumi groaned, unable to continue further. "Fate my ass! You noticed me first then screamed and…"

"So… what did you scream?" Jakotsu giggled and his face became red with embarrassment. Rin slowly turned her head towards Takumi to see him covering his face with his hands, still groaning. She sighed.

"I screamed that… Takumi Williams is my lover! Everyone in Hallmark gasped and people took pictures!"

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Jak! You can't do that to Bankotsu!" exclaimed Rin.

"You are missing the point! People took pictures!" exclaimed furious Takumi.

"So… what does that mean?" she asked curiously, her head slightly tilting.

"It means… It's all over the news!" Jakotsu, with his eyes shining brightly, took the morning paper from her, smeared his lips on Sesshomaru Taisho's picture, skipped to a page and handed it back to her. There greeted big headline that read:

"TAKUMI WILLIAMS HAS A BOYFRIEND?"

Rin was shaking. Both Jakotsu and Takumi stared at her like she had grown two heads, and both looked at each other with worried expressions. Rin was biting her lips to keep herself in control, but that didn't work out, for she broke out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAH! You… gay? Oh please! … So Takumi, what happened to your girlfriend?" she asked, while wiping her tears away with her thumb.

"She dumped me. She believes I am gay, thanks to him. More importantly, she thought I cheated on her, since we were 'lovers'," he said while pointing a finger back at him and Jakotsu.

"Ah. Sorry. But what does a unicorn have to with this again?"

"Oh that? After all that, he threatened that he would kiss me if I don't buy that fucking unicorn head, so that's… that."

"Ah."

"So… Rin darling, what were you guys talking about again?" asked Jakotsu, smiling.

"I am planning a… dramatic entrance."

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

A gorgeous man, who looked twenty-six years in appearance, was woken by a stinging ray of the morning sun that pierced through the window. He then shifted from bed to see a beautiful woman with a black hair, sleeping nude next to him. He sighed, brushing his long beautiful silver hair with his long claws, and then stared at the silver alarm clock next to him. 7:34 Hn. I shall leave before she wakes up. What was her name again? Ah. Kagura. Whatever. This one does not have time to waste his precious on trivial matters such as this. He got out of the bed, stepped in to the bathroom, and took a shower. He walked into the hotel closet, putting back on his white Polo shirt, silver Armani suit with black trousers, black oxford shoes, a Rolex watch, and then with lithe, graceful steps he walked out of the hotel suite. Once he was in the elevator, his phone rang. Sesshomaru raised his eyes to the caller ID: Father.

"What is it, Father?" Sesshomaru answered in his usual monotone. He heard his father sigh.

"You never change, do you son? Grumpy as ever."

"Hn," he replied, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"… Come to my office immediately. There are matters that have to be discussed. It's regarding the new model. Marketing team is having trouble with it…"

"Hn. I thought Kagura was supposed to be that model."

"Yes… but it seems that they want someone else … More successful celebrity than Kagura. I heard that she is currently in America… I am sure you won't like the name though…" said Inutaisho carefully.

"What is her name, father?" asked Sesshomaru, curious.

"… Rin, Sesshomaru. Rin Yamamoto." There was uneasiness in his voice

Instantly: "I won't work with her. Kagura is fine. But I do not like anyone with _her_ name," Sesshomaru's displeasure was obvious in his tone.

"Son… board of directors have already decided on the matter," Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru was deeply vexed. That idiotic, imbeciles have to ruin my day. I hope they jump off from cliff… like lemmings. They jump to decrease their population… yes? Then those imbeciles can jump off to decrease their… idiotic, incompetent… Forget this. Sesshomaru pinched his nose to relieve ache that was coming from his head. It felt like someone pounding hammer against his temples. He took a deep breath and said,

"I will be there." And he promptly hung up. Then the elevator dinged, indicating they had arrived at the parking lot. He immediately noticed his Lamborghini Reventon, hopped in, and sped out of the parking lot.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru was in extremely bad mood, and it only escalated as time went by. He pressed the accelerator extra harder, wondering if high speed would relieve some of his stress. He looked at passing cars and grading them as he drove. That BMW… crappy. What is that? Forget the dogs, beware of the owner? Hn. Indeed. Too many idiots these days… Ferrari Enzo? Now that car is sexy. What the fuck? Distracted, Sesshomaru drove through the red light, and he accidently bumped into the Ferrari. Sesshomaru bumped his head on the steering wheel, and felt the glass next to him crack. Thank Kami that it was a missile proof. Now let's see who the fuck this psycho is. They must have a death wish. I shall personally sue them. My poor baby. I will get you fixed soon. Sesshomaru got out of the car and saw a beautiful woman in her early twenties getting out of the car. With heels on, she looked about 5'7. Her beautiful shining cinnamon (probably dyed) hair shined against the morning sun. Her lips were red, reminding him of cherries; they looked soft and so… kissable. Her figure was of a super model's. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Impulsively, Sesshomaru wanted to ravish her. The woman's soft brown eyes captivated him the most. She looked so innocent, and oh so fragile. Right now, they had a hint of anger, and eyes that said shit does happen.

"Are you okay? Oh my Kami," exclaimed, the woman, worried.

"I am fine," assured Sesshomaru. Looking at her, he decided to forgive her.

"Sir, is there anything I can do for you? Anything?" questioned the woman. There is something you can do alright… thought Sesshomaru, as he scanned her body. Looking at the car once again, he realized this was all his fault and he mentally shook his head, and just said,

"Please drive more safely from now on. That's all I want from you. And about that…" he pointed at the now, extremely dented car, cringed and continued. "I shall call service. And… are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

She huffed, "I'm fine. I hope we don't run into each other again. And please… careful with driving." She walked away to her car. He turned and began walking away.

As she saw him getting into a taxi, the woman just smiled and said,

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru got out of taxi, and entered Taisho Group. He took great pride in the business. Headquarters was designed by none other than himself. It was truly a masterpiece, it was. The whole building was built with tinted missile-proof glass, standing sixty-four stories tall; it was one of the tallest skyscrapers in Japan. But there was one building in Japan that could compete against Taisho Group's headquarters, and that was Yamamoto Group. Yamamoto Group was like Taisho, one of the major corporations around the world. Yet, Sesshomaru never considered Yamamoto Group as their rivals for they tended to focused on people rather than products like as his did. Sesshomaru entered the building to be greeted by employees.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama!" greeted woman at the front counter with giggle. And of course, he replied to the greeting with his usual "Hn." Once he got up on sixty-second floor, he was greeted by another woman, Yura. His… old acquaintance. With her usual flirty look, she swung her head, making her hair fall all over the place, composed herself and greeted him with her rapidly batting eyes.

"Hellooooo, Sesshomaru dear," Yura cooed, now incredibly close to his body, her long, red painted nails clawing him on his silver Armani suit. "You look… utterly delicious today," she purred. Sesshomaru mentally cringed his nose with disgust. What the hell did I see in her? I need some coffee.

Sesshomaru raised his hand and said, "Enough" and then walked passed by her like nothing had happened. Yura sighed. Shrugged her shoulders, while looking dreamy, licking her red, lipstick-painted lips and said

"His silver hair always looked so… I wonder what conditioner he uses."

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir."

Inutaisho was staring down the window in his sixty-second floor office. Sesshomaru was going to like this. But here is the world-wide star that his shareholders want as the main model, and she is declining his offer. What can possibly be wrong? He suddenly heard the door opening, and was greeted by, "Father." Inutaisho turned, and greeted Sesshomaru.

"Ah, son. You are here. Meet Ms. Yamamoto." Sesshomaru saw a woman standing up, as she turned his eyes went wide in shock. The woman smiled sweetly.

"Nice to see you again… Mr. Taisho. It must be fate."


End file.
